Spongebob squarepants episode 666
i habe always been a huge spongebob fan bur yesterday i experienced something so traumatising that i hate spongebob now heres me story the beggining i was looking for a spongebob season 1 dvd the oder day i looked in every shop but i couldnt find it on eday i came across an crazy old man who was selling stuff to people passing by i saw that he held a spongebob season 1 dvd in his hand so iwalked up to him asked him if i could buy it but he said DONT BUY IT IT IS EXTREMELY CURSED YOU WILL DIE IF YOU WATCH THIS TAPE I WATCHED IT AND HE IS COMING AFRTER ME after he said tat he got hit by lightning turned into a skeleton and flew to mars i pucked up the dvd that was lying on the ground and i went gome wen i went home i smashed the dvd into my dvd player and the movie started BUT there was only one episode on the tape and it was called spongebob squarepants episode 666 wtf that is creepy name i thought to myself but i continued watching this was the biggest mistake of my entire life the episode the episode started off with spongebob sleeping in his bed he slept in his bed for 10 minutes and i thought to myself whats taking so long after 10 minutes passed spongebob woke uo nut his eyes were hyperrealistic while crying hyperrealistic blood i was scared he walked out off the house and said i wonder what is hould to doday i was scary he took out a knife and walked to patrick house and smaked aptrick with the knif while tomfoolery played in the background backwards while slowed down 10 time i cried because patrick is my favorite spongebob character how could you to this spongebob im literrally shaking and crying right now how could you to this spongebob after spongebob killed patrick he said theis i have to sacrafice his body to our god i was like wtf wo is their god i thought spongebob picked up partricks body and flew away i was thrilled but then a commercial brak happend it was the simpsons butterfinger commercial where homah senaks into berts room and tries to steal bart finger BUT the commorciololo was diffrent homer walked in as normal but he walked in to barts bed and bit him bart scream was so hyperrealistic that my ears bleed the screen cut to black and i hado to take a crap the crap i took was so huge so big that it almost didnt fit in the toilet after i went back i see the episode continue and spongebob was standing in a circle aaround patricks body alongside homer simpsons they said a creepy message in backwards and out of the ground came a creepy figgure hers how it looked life it was a creepy squjidward and sans fusion i scremed they said who should we kill next the slowley loked at the camera and te screne faded black i was horrified then the door knowcked i said whos dere i heard the pizza delievery man i open dor and i got knocked out when i woke up i was tied to a chair and i saw spongebob homer and the squidward sans fusion they looked at me with blood red eyes spongebob took a knife and cut some bread here whe made some breakfeast for you they said oh thank you i wass getting kinda hungry i said your welcome they said the end i got teleported bakc to my house in my bed i was sleeping but then homer walked into the room and gge bit me i said why and i died dont wathc spongebob it was made by the devil Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire how about yours That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Category:SpongeBob Category:Im died‏‎ Category:Satire Category:English Class Failure Category:Hyper-realistic Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG